Out of the Dark
by DaboGirl
Summary: A visitor from the past returns bringing up past insecurities and questions. Begging the question ... How many times to have to kill something before it finally stays dead?
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Dark

AN: I've been thinking about and working on this story for a long time now and finally decided to publish. The story is outlined but not totally written I will try my best to keep updates timely. Just my way to not thinking about the end of The Mentalist which I will miss probably more than I should in the "normal" world. But who wants to be normal, right?

This story takes place after Lisbon and Jane have been together for about a six months.

As always nothing belongs to me. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

An infestation of mice had invaded Lisbon's house forcing her to move to the "tin can". Making domestic bliss not all it 's cracked up to be especially when two people who have different ideas of on how to live share a space that would make a Hobbit feel claustrophobic.

Teresa squeezed past her boyfriend, lover, Jane with benefits on her way from the shower to the kitchen. A space of incredibly small dimensions.

"Patrick, I know you love this over grown version of the love bug but it's a little cramped in here." She picked up her coffee on the way to the "closet".

"I like to think of it more as cozy. You're just not used to it because you grew up in a big house. I've lived in smaller spaces then this. Slept with my father until I was about eight, then I slept under the camper or a neighbor's couch"

"No bed?"

"Didn't sleep in a real bed until I was in foster care." He smiles like he was enjoying a happy memory.

"Really" It began to make sense why he found couches such a comfortable place to sleep.

"You know Teresa maybe we should look for some place for us."

Lisbon liked that idea. Their home not her's or his but somewhere both called home.

"A condo maybe one downtown closer to work. We could avoid the rush hour traffic."

"No, no condos we move from here to a house. Something with a yard and maybe some flowers. OK! Besides I thought you liked houses"

He was so adamant about the house that Teresa didn't want to point out the benefits of condo living. No need to start a fight early in the morning some battles are better left for other times.

"OK, maybe this weekend we can go look a few open houses see what's on the market. Make a day of it."

Jane put his arms round her waist and pulled her close to his chest.

"I'd like that Teresa. A home that is just ours no ghost of lovers past" He gave a quick kiss on the forehead.

She knew he hated the idea of being in the same house that Pike had wooed and loved her but he had been good about it. Maybe their own place is what they needed to wipe away all the old hurts and doubts.

Jane's voice brought her back to the present.

"Got to run sweetheart doing some interviews with Cho."

"OK I'll check on line and see what is available to view." She'd threw in a condo or two maybe one with a nice river view give him a choice.

"Fine, just don't try to sneak in a condo I'm not interested."

Another quick kiss and he was out the door.

The day dragged on with nothing new to do just the endless boredom of old cold cases. Lisbon sighed as she listened to the endless click click of Wylie's computer and incessant desk top finger drumming of Agent Vega. Would this day ever end.

Jane scouting mission with Cho had lasted all day and as the office started to clear out they were still in the field. Taking advantage of the slow day Lisbon had found some weekend Open Houses and she looked forward to an evening with her boyfriend looking over perspective homes for them to share.

Just before five Jane texted telling her to meet him back at the Airstream and that Cho would give him a ride. It was scary how easily they had slipped in to a daily routine like they had been doing it for years.

She looked over at Wylie he had just now come form Abbott's office and was looking at her nervously.

"Everything OK Wylie?"

"Fine Agent Lisbon. Last minute paper work." He held up a post-it.

"Oh OK have good night, see you tomorrow."

She was putting away the last of her files and thinking of what to make for dinner when Abbott interrupted her thoughts.

"Teresa may I see for a moment in my office.?'

"Of course Sir. It everything alright? Is Jane alright?" She hated how she panicked when it came to Jane.

"He's fine Teresa. But this does concern him."

Abbott stopped before opening his office door. He looked apprehensive.

"What is it Sir?"

"This person", He inclined his head toward the office. "They came here looking for Jane but say they know you also."

Lisbon looked nervous.

"What their story?"

"I think I'll let them tell you." With those words Abbott opened the door.

Lisbon walked in and to say she was surprised was a true understatement.

The women turned and looked at Lisbon. She looked tired and her eyes were read from crying. She smiled sadly.

"Hello Agent Lisbon, uh Teresa."

It took Lisbon a moment to find her voice.

"Kristina Frye?"


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the Dark

AN: Struggled to get the flow of the conversation just right. After a frustrating afternoon of trying I'm not 100% happy but wanted to keep the story going. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows they mean so much to me.

Hope you continue to enjoy.

Don't own this characters or anything else associated with The Mentalist.

Chapter Two:

After seeing the shock on Lisbon's face Abbott pulled her over to the corner of the room.

"Who is this person Teresa and how does she know Jane?"

"Kristina was involved in a murder we handled. She was the victim's physic adviser. Helped us solve the case by performing a seance."

"A physic really, how did Jane react? At first they were antagonistic but later when she helped the CBI again Jane and her went on a date."

"So she was Jane's girlfriend then? Abbott inquired.

"Not really I think he liked her but they weren't dating as far as I know it was just the one time."

Just then Wylie entered the office and handed Abbott a file. The boss gave it a look.

"She was kidnapped by Red John?"

"Yes and hypnotized into thinking she was dead."

Kristina Frye was on her feet headed toward the door a look of disdain at the two people in the corner whispering

"I can see you two are not going to be of any help. I need to find Patrick."

"Please sit down, Ms. Frye. Before I contact Mr. Jane I have a few questions for you. Abbott tried to guide her back the chair.

She twisted out of his grip "What is wrong with you ? A child's life is at stake an innocent little boy and you want to interrogate me. "

"Ms. Frye." Abbott pulled out the chair and inclined his head toward it. "Sit."

Kristina Frye returned to her seat but not before looking at Lisbon with pleading eyes.

"Teresa do you know where Patrick is I need to speak with him."

Lisbon remained silent and sat next to their guest while Abbott took his seat on the other side of his desk.

"Just a few questions Ms Frye. You know to clarify some things."

"Fine what do you want to know Agent …?'

"Abbott, Special Agent Dennis Abbott. I'm the head of this team and Mr. Jane works for me."

But it was Lisbon who asked the first question.

"Kristina last time we meet you thought you were dead, a ghost a victim of Red John. When and how did you recover?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Agent Lisbon. I've been living a quiet life outside Sacramento but I assure you I'm no ghost."

"Ms. Frye", it was Abbott's turn to speak. "After pleading with Red John to turn himself in on live TV you went missing. Several months later you where found like this..." He placed the picture showing her with empty eyes and a fixed smile in front of her.

"I don't understand, Agent Abbott. This isn't me."

"Yes it is. This is how you were found after months of looking. Are you telling me you don't remember any of this." Abbott was getting frustrated.

"What do you remember Kristina?" Lisbon spoke to her softly.

"I don't remember any of that. It is not me." She pushed the folder across the table. Her arm crossed against her chest giving the distinct impression the interview was over.

Lisbon pressed on... "Kristina if you want Patrick's help you need to tell me what you remember. Do you understand?"

"Of course the handler." Frye sighed her demeanor now one of frustration and condescension "That's what Patrick calls you, you know his handler. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to find out you wouldn't help find his child."

She had Lisbon's full attention.

"What did you say?"

"Our son that's who is missing. Our son mine and Patrick's. Now can I see him please."

Before Abbott could get out of his chair Lisbon was on her feet looming over Frye.

"How old is this boy?"

"He'll be four in two months. Patrick and I got together back in Sacramento casual at first. Then Tom Tom happened and that all changed. He's our little miracle I never thought I would be a mother."

"Why didn't anyone know about the two of you or your child?" Lisbon felt Abbott's hand on her arm but she was to wound up to react.

"We thought to keep our business to ourselves." the old confident physic was back if even for just a moment. "and it was safer that way."

"Safer, like from Red John?" Lisbon seemed to finally exhale.

"Yes, that and other things."

"What other things, Kristina."

"I don't think you should push this right now Agent." Abbott whispered in her ear.

"I disagree sir, now is the perfect time to push."

"What other things?" Lisbon's eyes an intense green.

"Well, you. Patrick thought you would react badly if you found out about us."

Lisbon just stared at her waiting.

"Really Teresa you don't have to be physic to see how you felt, feel about him. He thought you would make it hard for him at work."

Frye was really filled with bravado now and went for the kill shot.

"He said an angry Lisbon he could handle but a jealous Lisbon was a nightmare he didn't want to deal with...ever."

The remark hit its target. Lisbon looked like all of the wind had been knocked out of her as she stepped back. An awkward silence filled the room.

"That is a very interesting story Ms. Frye but what happened next?" Abbott was now asking the questions.

"After Red John" She hesitated. "Patrick and I went to South America. When things became tense I thought it best to leave. That's when I came back to the States."

"How do you mean tense?"

"Patrick had a feeling, a vision really that there was something or someone about to discover us . I didn't share the same vision but we did agree our son's safety was the most important thing. So I came home."

Lisbon had enough of the trip down memory lane and thought to get to the point.

"Kristina, how long has your son been missing? And what makes you think he's been kidnapped?"

"Tomas had been missing for three days. I called the local Sacramento police right away but they weren't any help. Thought it might be a case of parental kidnapping. I know Patrick has made some powerful enemies. I think one of them is seeking revenge. I'm afraid for his life I need Patrick's help."

A soft knock proceeded Wylie as he reentered the room.

"Agent Wylie here will take your information and I'll see if I can find Jane for you."

"Thank you." She placed her hand on the Abbott's arm. "By the way Agent

your Grandmother says she is very proud of you."

"How is it Ms. Frye that you can see my Grandmother but can't get a fix on your own child?"

"Sometimes strong emotions get in the way, I can't predict what the spirits will say or how they will act." She smiled serenely and a hint of the ghost like Kristina returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of the Dark

AN: Mahalo to everyone for reviewing and following. You make my day.

A little more of the mystery revealed. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Still own nothing or no one.

**Chapter 3**

Wylie sat next to Kristina helping her fill out some paperwork while Lisbon and Abbott moved their conversation outside the room.

"Well what do you think Lisbon? How much of her story do you buy?"

There was no answer from the women standing next to him her head was down, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Lisbon are you OK?"

She looked up an express of both anger and hurt in her eyes. "No sir, I don't think so."

"Oh Teresa, you don't believe her do you?"

"Not sure what to believe. She sounds so convincing and I can tell she is concerned for the little boy. It could be true you can never tell with Jane."

" There was no one with Jane when I was in South America."

"She could have been gone by then you heard her yourself he was spooked."

"All my contacts and inquiries told me he lead a solitary life no real friends, certainly no girl friends just the same routine day after day."

"Jane is good at hiding things. You should know that by now."

"I'm not sure what is going on but I can't believe he would've been able to hide a family. The Island was so small and gossip a commodity."

"No offense but I've know Jane for almost fifteen years and in that time I've lost count of the things he has hidden from me. All for my own good."

"Teresa ..."

"Sir" Lisbon interrupted. "Right now the top priority is to find a child, I don't think she is lying about that, everything else is something to deal with later."

"Yes, you're right. Let's get Wylie right on analyzing the information and see what we find out."

"Think I'll talk to Kristina again see what else I can get out of her."

Abbott shook his head as he watched Lisbon walked away he knew she was shook up he just hoped Jane had a plausible explanation.

Jane leaned against the car today had been long and frustrating and he couldn't wait to get home. Witness in the double homicide were either scared or blind but "nobody saw nothing."

"Well Cho that was a bust not even worth me leaving my couch"

"It's good to see you upright."

Jane rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

"Kimball how about you and the new girlfriend come over for dinner one night. I know Teresa would love to meet her. I'll cook."

"What girlfriend?

"OK maybe its too soon for the g-word. But you having been seeing someone for awhile. It might be nice to let her see you have some friends all that sneaking around not good for a relationship. Trust me I know."

"We are not sneaking around just keeping private for now."

"Ah so there is a women in your life." Jane looked smug. "I wasn't 100% sure thanks for the clarification."

Cho just stared at the blonde.

"What? It was pretty obvious new shoes, new tie, a certain air." Jane got in Cho's face " Oh there it is a satisfied little grin. "Voila! Girlfriend!"

"All these years you think I'd have learned."

"But you are getting better."

An uncharacteristic smile graced the face of Kimball Cho he hated to admit it to himself or anyone else but Patrick Jane had become a good friend and an even better working partner. Being in love suited the consultant.

"Hey have you called Lisbon?"

"I tried awhile back but her phone went straight to voice mail. Guessed she was in a meeting."

Jane looked at his watch it was later than he thought and he'd promised Lisbon they would discuss getting a new place. Keeping a promised schedule was still a bit new to him but he was coming along nicely.

"Hey Cho I need to get back or Lisbon will be sending the dogs out for me. Can I get a ride?"

"Sure let me make a phone call and we'll be on our way."

Five minutes later the straight faced agent and the smiling consultant were on the road. Half way home Cho informed Jane that Anita said yes to dinner and could he make Chicken Marsala?"

Jane sat back and closed his eyes mumbling about girlfriend and chicken and Teresa.

Lisbon stepped back into the interrogation room.

"I thought you might need this." Placing a coffee in front of the red haired women. "How are you holding up?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. He's just a little boy." She took a sip of the coffee. "Thanks, Teresa."

"No problem." Lisbon smiled she was about to kill the women with kindness hoping to get the answers she wanted.

"I don't sense that he is dead but he is frightened. He's never been away from me for any length of time. Patrick and I, well I guess you can say we're a bit overprotective. After what happened to Charlotte really who could blame us."

"Where were you when this happened." In all the confusion and disbelief all the basic questions had been overlooked.

"Our house we were in the back yard playing. I turned my back for less than a minute and he was gone."

"You said the police thought the child's father might have taken the boy. Why was that exactly."

"That's always the first assumption in cases were the parents aren't together. You know that agent." Her smile was siren.

"So when was the last time you saw Patrick?"

"Like I said on the Island. It was right before Abbott lured him back to the states."

"How did you know Jane was in Texas."

She took a minute to answer her eyes seemingly unfocused.

"Kristin are you OK.? 

"Oh yes fine." She was back in control.

"Actually we never lost touch. He called last week and said he missed us and wanted to try again. Tommy and I were getting ready for the trip when he disappeared.

It was Lisbon licked her lips and took a sip of coffee. Her throat was suddenly dry.

"Do you have picture of your son?

The picture Kristina took from her purse showed a happy little boy with green eyes, wavy dirty blonde hair and a bright smile. Could he be Jane's son? There was a distinct possibility but only DNA would tell for sure.

Lisbon's thoughts were interrupted the sound of a strangled sob.

"I miss him. I know if anyone can find him Patrick can. No offense to you a the FBI team."

Lisbon got up from her seat. "None taken."

Kristina hand brushed her arm making her stop and look at the other women,

"I'm sorry Teresa I know how you feel about him, we never meant for you to get hurt. It's just that we have an undeniable connection on both the spiritually as well earthly. True soul mates"

Lisbon pulled away the room suddenly feeling crowded the air heavy and oppressive.

"Special Agent Abbott is getting in touch with Jane for you. I'm sure he'll be her soon. I have to go. "

Standing in front of the Air Stream she was unsure of what to do now. Did she stay here and confront him or go back to her place and cry herself to sleep. She loved him she want to trust him. But how first there was Erica Flynn and the secret kiss, God knows what was between him and Lorelei and now Kristina. A women last seen in a fugue state. Her head was hurting she couldn't deal with him tonight. She left a note saying she was going back to her place and would see him a work tomorrow.

Kristina Frye opened the door to her hotel room a familiar voice greeted her. It was the same voice she had heard for the last few years.

"You did good today."

"I didn't get to see Patrick?"

"I'm sure he'll be there soon."

Kristina smiled "Agent Lisbon was upset"

"I know that was nice to see. Enough talk you must be tired."

"Yes I am."

"Then you should rest. "

"Rest." She sat in front of the candle its flame reflected in the mirror.

"Rest.", the voice repeated. "There is more to do tomorrow."

"Tomorrow" The candle was extinguished and Kristina Frye stared wide eyed into space.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Worked this chapter several times but still not 100% happy with the results. However I need the story to go on and I promised to try and post at decent intervals, So here it is! Hope you enjoy.

Mahalo for all the reviews and follows still mean so much to me.

As always The Mentalist is not mine and never will be ….. but a girl can dream.

Out of the Dark

Chapter 4

It was unusually quiet the rustle of the trees the only sound. Jane took a deep breath he loved this time when the worries of the day were done and night blanketed you in its dark security. Now that Lisbon was sharing this with him it was even better.

The light were off in the Air Stream and he thought she must have gone to sleep early.

"Teresa, honey I'm back. Are you in bed?"

No answer just silence.

"Lisbon you here?''

He flipped on the lights and found the RV vacant. His heart started to beat faster.

Where was she? Then he saw the note.

_Jane,_

_Went back to my place. It's been declared safe and rodent free. No need for you to come over. See you at the office _

_L_

He took in the words "my place" not the apartment. She didn't want him with her, that was clear. They only spent a few nights apart since Florida and those out of necessity not voluntary. What the hell had happened since this morning.

...

Cho picked up his phone on the second ring.

"Yes boss."

"Is Jane with you?"

"No I just dropped him off at the RV park."

"Did you notice if Lisbon was there?

"Can't say but didn't notice any lights on inside."

"Damn, I know it's late but you need to get back to the office."

"What's wrong? Lisbon alright?"

"Just come back and we'll talk when you get here."

"Should I get Jane?"

"Not yet."

"OK on my way."

...

Lisbon sat on the couch half gone Scotch bottle in one hand a box of letters in the other. Her alcohol muddled brain trying to make sense of today.

How the hell was Kristina Frye back from the virtual dead and how much of her story was true?

Was Jane writing her love letters while he was sleeping with another women. Did he start a family with Kristina still continuing to tell her how much he missed her in his exile? Lisbon took another long tilt of the bottle her anger building.

Oh how he and Kristina must have laughed at poor dumb love sick Teresa while cuddle up at night? How many more times would he make her his fool?

"Son of a bitch", She yelled and flung the box of letters, his letters, across the room. "I hate him."

She couldn't stop the tears, her body shook with sobs from somewhere deep inside.

...

Cho got to the office in record time Abbott, Vega and Wylie were already in the bullpen.

Abbott looked up and pulled out a chair. "I think your going to need to sit down for this one."

Face still frozen Cho nodded his head.

Do you know this women, agent? Abbott placed a picture in front of him.

"That's Kristina Frye She was captured by Red John and hypnotized in to thinking she was dead. She's been off the radar for years. Institutionalized I believe. What has she got to do with the case?"

"She was in here today saying her son was missing. The son she claims Jane fathered."

Cho stared at his superior unemotional as ever, but if you looked carefully you could see the crack in his Armour.

"Jane know?"

"Not yet."

"Lisbon?"

"She was here when Ms. Frye arrived."

"Lisbon talk to her?"

"Oh yes she was part of the initial interrogation. And Ms Frye seemed to take great delight in telling Lisbon all about her relationship with Jane."

"Do you think there is any truth to her story? About her and Jane I mean?

"She seems to think so. We got her information and DNA. Wiley's is trying to piece it all together now."

"Frye still here."

"No, she left a little while ago. Went back to her hotel. But I can tell you she is hell bent on finding Jane."

"Lisbon?"

"She left right after Frye."

"That's not good boss we need to find Lisbon and Jane before they find each other"

...

After his third call went directly to voice mail Jane called a cab. His only thought to get to Teresa.

The living room lights were on when he arrived. That was a good sign.

"Teresa" He knocked on the door when there was still no answer he used his key to let himself in the house.

Lisbon was sitting on the floor in front of her sofa the bottle of Scotch still in her hand.

"What happened? Are you alright? And why are you on the floor?"

Lisbon just looked at him with such sadness it broke his heart. He took a step closer. She turned her back on him still clutching the nearly empty bottle.

"Have you been drinking?"

Lisbon laughed in his face, "What gave you a clue smart guy the nearly empty bottle or my glassy eyes?"

Jane had never seen Lisbon this drunk it kind of scared him.

"Teresa you need to get up, here let me help you." He extended his hand.

"Don't come near me Jane or I swear to God you'll be sorry."

"You don't mean that Teresa. We can we talk about what's bothering you." He slid down to the floor and sat next to her.

Next thing he knew he was on the flat on the floor his nose bleeding.

"What's bothering me is you're a lying son of a bitch. Letting everyone believe you were a poor lonely soul with no one to care about you. When you had women all over the place and still do."

Jane looked at her like she lost her mind.

"What are you talking about women? He mumbled holding his nose.

"Kristina Frye. Name ring a bell?'

"Of course it dose poor women lost her mind. Red John turned her into a zombie. What has she got to do with you punching me?"

"She's very much alive Jane and looking for you. It seems your son is missing."

"Son what son?"

No answer. He looked over to see that Lisbon had either fallen a sleep or passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks again for all the reviews and support. It keeps me going that and the coffee.

The Mentalist and its characters is still not mine and there is no check in the mail for my story.

As always hope you enjoy! I have company all next week but hope to be able to write a bit when they finally go to sleep.

Out Of The Dark

Chapter 5

Jane gazed at the women in his arms still and silent her rage spent. He'd been able to get the bottle out of Lisbon's hand without another incident and she was now sleeping with her head on his chest. She hadn't moved for the past hour and while he was loath to wake her his curiosity and his arm slowly going numb were getting the better of him. He sighed best to let her rest

Jane worried about her state of mind when he first arrived. What had put her in such a blind rage and what the hell did Kristina Frye have to do with any of it.

Thinking back to their first meeting with the self proclaimed psychic he'd found her smug and confident like most con artist and to be honest a little intriguing. Hightower suggest he ask her on a date, thought it would be good for him to step back in the dating game. That turned out to be a disaster on his part. Then she reached out to Red John and the rest is history. And now she's back but how and why. A shiver ran up his spine.

Lisbon's woke to the feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair.

"Patrick?" Her voice was full of sleep and concern.

"I'm here Teresa. It's OK, you're safe." He kissed the top of her head.

Turning in his arms her eyes took in the bruise under his right eye.

"Oh God, did I do that?" Her fingers gently touched the injury. "I'm so sorry."

"It's OK you weren't yourself."

"No, it's not OK. " She looked around the room, a bottle of whiskey mostly gone and lay at her feet, Jane's letters were thrown around the room.

"What the hell happened to me?"

Jane cleared his throat and gave a weary smile.

"You said Kristina Frye showed up at the office yesterday. Do you remember that.?"

Lisbon nodded her head.

"Are you sure it was her? Last time we saw her she wasn't really herself."

"I was shocked to see her and she appeared normal, But when confronted with the facts of the last few years she doesn't accept that she was ever in a fugue state. Insist that none of that is true."

"Interesting. What did she want?"

Lisbon turned pale and the memories of only a few hours ago.

"She said her son was missing, thought he'd been kidnapped."

"What else?"

"That he was your child that you were or had been a couple. You took her to South America."

Jane could see the hurt and anger in her eyes.

"What else was said to you directly. What made you so upset Lisbon?"

"She said you called me your handler because I lead you around. And you knew I was in love with you. That's why your relationship was a secret so you didn't have to deal with me. Because a jealous Lisbon is a nightmare."

Jane looked stunned.

"Did you believe her Teresa? Is that why you are so angry?"

"Yes, no I don't know. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. It was like she pushed every one of my buttons. I know it's not logical. I love you. I trust you."

Lisbon moved even closer one hand on his chest and her arm around his waist.

"Do you? Trust me that is, we have a lot of history behind us." He kissed the top of her head.

"Of course I do." She glance down at her hands.

"But for one quick minute you thought she might be telling the truth. That I had somehow deceived you."

"It crossed my mind." She said sheepishly. "You did date and then your frantic concern for her when she was taken. Well it seemed a bit more than a friend. "

'She never meant anything to me other than another hapless victim of Red John somehow connected to me. There was no affair, no child, nothing Teresa."

"Logically I knew all that but the more she spoke the more I wanted to believe her. Weird huh?

"She cold read you looking for your weakness and played it."

"I do trust you Patrick, honestly I do."

"I know Sweetheart they were momentary thoughts brought to the surface by a trained manipulator. Teresa you are the only person I've loved in many many years and will be until the day I die. You know that right?"

"Yes I love you too."

Patrick could tell there was more on her mind.

"What else is bothering you Sweetheart?'

"When I came home the only thing I wanted was a drink. The more I drank the angrier I got and I wanted to lash out. Just like my father used to do when I was a kid. It scared me."

She took a gulp of air and tried to calm down.

"I hit you Patrick. Punched you. I don't want to be like him."

Arms tightened around her. "You'll never be like him ever. Just another fear brought to the surface. Kristina's good but considering her condition this was whole thing was set up by a master deceiver."

He had that look the one she had not seen in years.

"Patrick, don't go there we'll figure this out together. All of us."

"You're right, want don't you go get ready and we'll head back to the office. See what information we can find on Ms Frye mysterious reappearance. And this missing child."

"Do you think the child is real?"

Jane shrugged, "Who knows what real anymore, but we can't deny the possibility there is a little boy somewhere who needs our help.

Lisbon made her way towards the bathroom and stopped.

"What about your eye?

"I should close the kitchen cabinet a person could get hurt."

"Thank you Patrick, I'm going to go take that shower now."

Jane sat on the coach waiting for Lisbon his mind filled with thoughts and questions that terrified him. How was it Kristina Frye was back in the real world and who sent her to find him. Red John was dead but this felt like something he would do to haunt him. Who had animated the puppet and who was pulling the strings.

…...

Kristina Frye stared straight ahead eyes barely blinking, breath so shallow it was scarcely noticeable. Hazy memories and even hazier facts filled her brain. Struggling to bring them to the surface of her mind, she knew she was missing something. But what?

A melody heard in the background a touch a kiss on lips and she was back. Back in the here and now, back to the land of the living.

"Time to go to work Kristina." The voice was quiet, the sex of the speaker indeterminable, no hint of an accent nothing to identify them.

"Patrick, I have to find him." Frye spoke the words aloud.

"Find him and make him see he belongs with you not her. Teresa isn't good for him she doesn't love him like you do. Besides you have a child together".

"Child yes a son … I think. Yes a son Tommy. Is he in trouble? " Kristina looked around the room searching for an answer.

"No, he's fine just it's all part of the plan?" A hand settled on her shoulder "You remember the plan?

"Yes I remember and I'll fix this don't worry I'll take from her like he took from you." The face in the mirror showed concern with just the right amount of sad.

A serene almost eerie smile never left her lips as she got ready to leave for the day. Heading for the door she looked around anxiously like the phantom would manifest itself but she was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry about the delay in updating. My computer got fried and Dell took forever with the new laptop. Then needed to get all my info sorted and moved to before I could write and post. I'm not good with doing things from my phone.

Thanks again for the reviews and follows I appreciated them all. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Mahalo DG

Daylight was just filtering through the windows when Lisbon and Jane arrived back at FBI headquarters.

"Jane," Abbott caught his attention.

"May I speak to you a moment in private?"

"Sure Dennis." He followed him to a small hallway outside an unused office.

"Look Jane I have to ask you straight out. Is there any truth to this woman's story?"

"Absolutely not! We had one a date. I asked her out at the suggestion of Madeleine Hightower. Our date was interrupted first by my sheer terror and then I got called to a case. She said it was the worst date she ever had." He smirked at the memory.

"Honestly Dennis I liked her found her whole psychic routine intriguing but that was it. There was never going to be a second date much less a relationship."

"OK, I just wanted to make sure we had all the facts."

"I understand no problem."

"By the way what happened there?'' he pointed to Jane obvious black eye.

"Low flying kitchen cabinet nothing to serious." He shrugged.

Abbott gave him a knowing look and shook his head.

"Let's gather the troops and go over our findings."

He held the door open to conference room already occupied by Lisbon, Cho and Wiley

"So Wiley what have we got on the mysterious return of Kristina Frye." Jane sat down next to the tech agent.

"I think we may have found an answer or two but not enough to get to the bottom of it yet." he looked over at Abbott as if asking for permission to proceed.

Abbott nodded his approval.

"It seems that Ms Frye was held in a state mental facility until the end of 2010. Then she was moved to a private facility in Colorado. All the paperwork was done electronically. After that it she was moved several times but there are no documents to say where or why the moves were made. Then she just seemed to disappear until resurfacing yesterday here in Austin seemingly back to normal."

"What about the child she claims is missing. Any reports on a pregnancy or childbirth." Jane asked taping his lower lip with a slender finger.

"No official records of any child being born."

"In what hospital was she first held? Lisbon asked.

"The one in Napa. She was taken there directly from the CBI offices." Wiley looked up from the screen. "There isn't any paper work attached just the name of the transport attendant a Roy something. Sorry I can't read the last name."

Jane looked white as a ghost, "There's no need I know who it was."

"Red John?" The young agent was wide eyed.

"Yes Sheriff Thomas McAllister. And it seems he's back to haunt me."

A knock on the conference room door broke the tension.

"Excuse me." a floor agent stuck their head in the room. "There's a Ms. Frye here to see Mr. Jane."

"OK …." Jane hesitated

"Karen sir."

"OK Karen" Jane smiled at the young women. "Put her in the front room and tell her I'll be right there. And could you please get her some coffee or tea? I know it's not your job but I'd appreciate it."

"Of course Mr. Jane no problem." She blushed slightly and closed the door.

"Really Jane sending a trained FBI agent to get coffee?" Lisbon shook her head.

"I need to observe Kristina thus the front office which we can all see from here and the coffee is to let her mind focus on something tangible. Kind of relax if you will."

Kristina walked in looking refreshed and alert as she stood in the bullpen her keen sense of observation taking in the surroundings. Something was different from yesterday something out of place. Then it caught her eye in a sea of Styrofoam cups and cleaver saying mugs was a turquoise cup and saucer. Patrick was back.

Her smile was composed and her voice soft when she spoke to the young agent at her side.

"Agent O'Leary is it?" The soft spoken women looked at the name tag. "I'm very anxious to see Patrick I mean Mr. Jane did he say how long he would be?"

"I'm not sure mam He just asked me escort you here." O'Leary's eyes darted enviously toward the conference room. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice thank you. And agent there is no reason to be nervous I'm sure Mr. Jane will be pleased with how well you've tried to distract me."

The young agent hurried out of the room to fetch the coffee.

"She looks calm and controlled not at all like a panicked mother whose child is missing" Jane observed.

"Should we step in?" Abbott inquired

"No, not yet let it play out a bit more."

O'Leary returned with the coffee, "Will there be anything else?"

Frye reached out and brushed the young woman's shoulder.

'Does Hunny Bunny Bear mean anything to you?"

There was a dramatic pause as the young agent looked on wide eyed.

"Yes, it's a book my Grandmother read to me when I was little. How did you know that?"

Kristina continued in her most soothing voice,

"Your Grandmother says she is so proud of you getting the job at the FBI. And every time you see that book know that she is with you."

The spell was broken by the sound of applause;

"I see you haven't lost your touch Kristina. Still talking to dead people."

"Patrick" Kristina was out of her seat the young women and her dead Grandmother forgotten.

"I've missed you." Her arms encircled his waist her head on his shoulder.

Jane stood there arms at his side no response to her affection. She pulled back and looked him in the eye."

"What's wrong sweetheart? Aren't you happy to see me." Her demeanor changed as she held on to his jacket.

"I'm not your sweetheart and I'm more surprised than happy to see you. What do you want Kristina? I understand a child is missing."

"I'm sorry if I offended you Patrick I know your still mad at me for what happened in Venezuela. I was upset, jealous I didn't mean anything."

"I have no idea what you are talking about … and I have no idea why you are here. Care to enlighten me Kristina."

She moved back to her seat at the table the serene smile not looking as at home on her face as before.

"Our son is missing Patrick. He's been gone now for three days. I need your help to find him. Do you want me to beg because I will beg you know." Tears sat at the edges of her eyes. Even to Patrick Jane they looked real.

"When and where was this child born?"

It was hard to be so clinical but Jane needed to be in control no time to let an unchecked emotion slip into mix. And where children were involved there were always unchecked emotions.

"Don't you remember Patrick? You were there when he was born. How can you not remember?

"It doesn't matter what I remember or don't remember those agents out there," He pointed to the two way mirror "They need to hear it."

Kristina looked up at him, her face blank, her voice stilted.

"Deep down inside you're a cruel man Patrick Jane"

She folded her hands on her lap eyes once again blank.

Jane walked out of the room, Kristina didn't seem to notice.

"What happened?" Abbott queried "She just seemed to shut down"

"It's part of her initial programing. My response to her wasn't what she expected. It wasn't meant to be indifference." Jane answered "It was assumed there would be more then friendship between us."

"So she's expecting something more personal, amorous even?" Lisbon spoke up.

"Red John misread my concerns for her as the beginning of a romantic relationship. Add to that she called him out on national television and he found the perfect way to punish both of us."

"By making her believe she was dead it put an end to her meddling and also laughed in the face of Jane's beliefs." Cho added.

Jane looked directly at Lisbon. "I'm going to have to change tactics. Do you mind, Teresa?"

"Do what you need to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Very, I'm done being manipulated by a dead serial killer and his minions. They can all go to hell the faster the better."

Jane kissed his angry little princess. "Thank you Lisbon. Just remember it's all make believe."

Lisbon nodded her head and smiled at him. "I'm good."

Jane turned his attention to all the agents present.

"One thing I do believe is there's a child missing. While I don't think he is in danger I do think he was taken so I would get involved in this case.

"What are you proposing Jane? Abbott inquired.

"Kristina seems to have been programed with certain scenarios. Like Lisbon being jealous and angry."

The remark earned him an eye roll from the person in question.

He continued, "I'm going to give her what she was no doubt expecting from me. Concern and affection."

Abbott turned to the petite agent in front of him. "You're sure OK with this Lisbon?"

"If one more person asked me that I'm going to scream. I'm fine."

"OK Casanova go charm the fair maiden." Cho nodded toward the interrogation room and Kristina Frye.


End file.
